Session 61.1 Emerald and Hegra
(5:00:08 PM) Lianst: so what are you trying? (5:01:15 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I suppose the first logical step is to petition Hegra for an audience (5:08:45 PM) Priceless_Emerald: so, I follow any channels that might exist for this, if there are none, I send a prayer petition (5:23:43 PM) Lianst: (sorry was taking my medication) (5:24:02 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (you're ill?) (5:24:12 PM) Lianst: (pain meds for my ankle) (5:24:21 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (oh yeah, sorry, forgot about that) (5:26:30 PM) Lianst: how would you pray? (5:28:03 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I'm sure there's a proper method written down somewhere, I would use that (5:34:59 PM) Priceless_Emerald: If you want, I could, say, roll occult to find it out (5:35:45 PM) Lianst: I meant broadly the sort of thing she'd do (5:37:31 PM) Priceless_Emerald: well, beyond any special rites, she'd probably give a, say, resources 2 sum of narcotic substances as a sacrifice? (5:39:45 PM) Priceless_Emerald: more, if I can dip into the group coffers for it (5:42:09 PM) Lianst: I just wanted a general setup you'd think would work to start (5:43:24 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I am honestly not entirely sure, I mean, unless she would dictate some special rights, I'd usually go with the 'pray and burn offering' routine (5:48:37 PM) Lianst: there isn't a Right way perse to get her attention, its just she's jaded and self abosrbed (5:48:59 PM) Priceless_Emerald: well, hmmm... (5:53:19 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I get 5 cattle, and first, sacrifice their lives to Hegra by PIOing them into tainted versions of the 5 magical materials, THEN I sacrifice the resultant materials to hegra in one large, elaborate ceremony (5:54:08 PM) Myrah_: I think you'd have better luck throwing a party on the streets of malfeas with liberal offerings of drugs and dance. (5:55:35 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I suppose that would work as well, I spend the time before hand, organizing the party to occur at a specific pavillion and in a specific manner so as to generate a giant prayer to Hegra, how about that? (6:22:44 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (everything alright on your end, Lianst? normally wouldn't ask, but can't see if you're typing or not) (6:28:17 PM) Lianst: (sorry phonecall)) (6:33:01 PM) Lianst: (back finally) (6:35:16 PM) Lianst: anyway that works the twisted storm moves towards the pavillion raining down on the party goers (6:36:35 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I called out to her, "Mighty Hegra, I would convene with you! I petition you! Please hear my plea!" (6:38:06 PM) Lianst: *multicolored lightning flashes* (6:39:26 PM) Priceless_Emerald: Did it seem angry or any emotion in particular? (6:41:06 PM) Lianst: a rainbow of color (6:42:08 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (also to double check, are we running under the 'she's already granted her charmset' header, or is priceless unlocking it?) (6:43:34 PM) Lianst: (Unlocking) (6:44:39 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "I wish for your favor, that I might carry your charms unto the world!" she declared to the storm (6:46:01 PM) Lianst: the lightning dulls (6:50:28 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I try to discern what this means, though that may be a bit tough, considering I'm talking to a storm (6:52:23 PM) Lianst: the storm equivalent of a yawn (6:55:41 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "HEGRA! I BESEECH YOU, DANCE WITH US, THAT WE MIGHT ALLEVIATE YOUR TORMENT! THAT WE MIGHT FREE YOU FROM MALFEAS!" (6:56:49 PM) Lianst: the lightning crackles again (6:57:31 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "I WILL DO WHAT IS NECESSARY! NAME YOUR PRICE!" She declares boldly. (6:59:23 PM) Lianst: the storm doesn't seem to have a price, you need to dazzle (7:01:27 PM) Priceless_Emerald: She frowns for a moment, before declaring again, "YOUR RAINS WILL NO LONGER WASH OVER MALFEAS, BUT OVER CREATION, BRINGING YOUR DELIGHTS TO WHERE THEY TRULY BELONG, TO THOSE WHO TRULY NEED THEM!" (7:02:52 PM) Lianst: the thought occurs to Emerald that its likely she wasn't the first person to ask, the ebon dragon was rebuked, other gsps were rebuked (7:06:17 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (what should I roll for a hint?) (7:07:50 PM) Lianst: (begging and pleading will not help, she is a jaded drug machine, what do you offer such? what do you offer the jaded?) (7:08:30 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (hope?) (7:09:03 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (Peace?) (7:11:08 PM) Lianst: (what is a drug addict always looking for?) (7:11:37 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (Another fix, then, was focusing more on the jaded end) (7:12:28 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "I OFFER UNTO YOU MORE DELIGHTS! UNDREAMED DELIGHTS!" She declared. (7:12:58 PM) Lianst: (anyone can make that statement) (7:14:09 PM) Myrah_: ((Emerald needs to whip the crowd into a complete and utter frenzy of revelry to please hegra, Dancing in the rains and catching her up in it for the ride's your only shot here)) (7:14:59 PM) Myrah_: (( the best way to get a yozi hyper is allow them to forget their torments for a while)) (7:15:51 PM) Myrah_: ((Don't say it, do it)) (7:16:16 PM) Myrah_: ((Don't tell, show. Hegra's a being of sensation, promises mean nothing, only sensation)) (7:17:32 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "TO PROVE THIS, LET US DANCE!" she declared to both herself and the crowd, using her mind hand to make her robes fly off in a dazzling array of ribbons, PIOing the ribbons into a scintillating, random array of varying materials and lights as she began to dance, sensuously writhing for Hegra, leading the demons around her in this. (7:19:11 PM) Lianst: (She desires the new, the different, what can you offer that is new and different what can you offer that she has not seen a thousand times before?)) (7:30:25 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (I dunno, I can't think of anything I could offer that wouldn't be able to be trivialized in one form or another (7:30:36 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (at least, that I reasonably could have access to) (7:50:13 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "THERE IS SOMETHING I CAN GRANT YOU, THAT WE GREEN SUN PRINCES CAN GRANT YOU, THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN! NEW CHARMS OF OUR OWN DEVISING!" She declared, "WE WILL EXPAND YOUR PANOPLY OF CHARMS, INCORPORATING NEW IDEAS, NEW CONCEPTS!" (7:54:56 PM) Lianst: *Lightning ?* (7:55:17 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (just to check, PIM is the one Niet made, correct?) (7:56:18 PM) Lianst: (Yes) (7:58:15 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "ALREADY, SHE WHO LIVES IN HER NAME HAS GOTTEN MORE CHARMS, I SWEAR UNTO THEE, IF YOU GRANT ME YOUR FAVOR, I WILL EXPAND YOUR PURVIEW, BRING FORTH NEW IDEAS AND ABILITIES UNTO YOU!" She declared to the thundrous storm (8:00:54 PM) Priceless_Emerald: "NEW GROUND WILL BE TREAD, NEW PATHS PAVED, NEW CONCEPTS FORGED, ALL FOR YOU!" (8:01:41 PM) Lianst: the lightning strikes out and heads towards Emerald (8:01:55 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I stand my ground. (8:06:50 PM) Lianst: the electricity courses through her, yet its not painful well it is.. then its pleasure then lust then, hunger then satation.. so many feelings (8:07:23 PM) Priceless_Emerald: She doesn't resist, but lets it flow through her, experiencing something not unlike an epiphany (8:16:43 PM) Lianst: the effect seems to leave her drained and subtly altered.. with an "understanding" of the situation (8:17:44 PM) Lianst: a year in game time would be the upper limit of when Hegra might get bored.... of course someone else might come along and woo her with a similar promise (8:21:44 PM) ***Priceless_Emerald nods thankfully to Hegra, and gathers herself, heading on her way ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights